


Счастливая любящая семья

by Polyn



Series: Брэдли [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: семейная жизнь Брэдли; ООС, инцест, аморальное неадекватное поведение персонажей; PWP, флафф, драма
Relationships: Майк Хейгель/Анжелина Хейгель/Брэдли
Series: Брэдли [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663807
Kudos: 1





	Счастливая любящая семья

**Author's Note:**

> бета Chrissy69

Брэдли застаёт их накануне свадьбы. Точнее, он просто входит без стука в спальню своей невесты, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. Тяжёлая дверь хорошо глушит звуки, и он успевает подумать, что она плачет – может быть, беспокоится из-за завтрашнего события. Всё-таки кроме того, что он демон – он ещё и безвестный нищий юноша, а она – дочка мэра. Про них уже ходят разные слухи, а Майк, так резко изменивший своё отношение к Брэдли, уже показывал ему мерзкую статью в жалкой газетёнке, нападающей на всех известных людей города. Так что Брэдли торопится.  
Первое, что он видит – широкая спина Майка, его обнажённый крепкий зад и поднятые, широко раздвинутые ноги Анжелины. Она стонет, а не плачет. Бёдра Майка резко двигаются: он воодушевлённо трахает свою единственную обожаемую дочь.  
На несколько мучительно долгих мгновений Брэдли впадает в чудовищную растерянность. Из болезненного ступора его выводит очередной стон Анжелины:  
– Папочка, ещё.  
– Да, маленькая.  
"Они любят друг друга, – улыбается Брэдли, делая шаг назад. – Может быть, сегодня – их последняя ночь вместе. Я не стану мешать". Он выходит совершенно бесшумно и пользуется своими скромными способностями, чтобы закрыть дверь тихо и плавно. Двое в комнате увлечены друг другом, но он не хочет побеспокоить их. Больше всего на свете Брэдли хочет, чтобы Анжелина и Майк были счастливы.  
Из книг, которые он успел прочитать, следует, что отцам не полагается спать с дочерями – по крайней мере, если речь не идёт о спасении рода, и женихам полагается ревновать своих невест. Но Брэдли не человек. Его чувства слишком скромны, и ревновать он не может. Наоборот, он хочет сказать Майку и Анжелине, что он не против их любви, только не знает, как это сделать вежливо.

В день свадьбы Анжелина выглядит просто ослепительно. Она счастлива, она взволнована, она мало спала накануне, но этого никто не замечает, потому что утром Брэдли несколько раз едва ощутимо касается её своей силой, исцеляя скрытые одеждой мелкие синяки и царапины, снимая боль между ног и внизу живота. "Люди такие хрупкие, – думает он. – И такие страстные". Он сам ждёт ночи с таким нетерпением, что отвечает на поздравления и пожелания скупо и почти без смущения. Гости лебезят перед мэром города, его дочерью и зятем. Сморщенный, совершенно седой священник трясущимися руками вытирает слёзы умиления. Приглядевшись как следует, Брэдли понимает, что старик едва осознаёт происходящее, и догадывается, что Майк специально пригласил именно такого – чтобы не задавал лишних вопросов и чтобы всё, что он потом скажет, можно было списать на старческую болтовню. Брэдли благодарен тестю. Теперь он видит: тот в любой ситуации заботится о благе семьи. О благе Анжелины.  
"Будет ли он любить меня хотя бы чуть-чуть?" – думает Брэдли. Ему хочется, чтоб Майк его обнял – и тот приобнимает его за плечи прямо перед фотокамерами.  
– Мой зять, – уверенно говорит мэр Майк Хейгель, и все слушают и записывают, – прекрасный молодой человек. Я был неправ, когда сомневался в выборе Анжелины.  
Кто-то охает, Анжелина тихонько смеётся и подходит, чтобы поцеловать покрасневшего от смущения Брэдли. Тоже перед камерами.  
Фотографии в вечерних газетах демонстрируют читателям идеальную семью.

Торжество заканчивается довольно рано. Ужинают втроём. Прислуживает пожилая служанка, которая приходит по утрам и уходит по вечерам. Есть ещё разнорабочий, который работает только днём и обычно проводит время в саду. После выходки дворецкого Майк согласен терпеть только приходящую прислугу. Брэдли и Анжелина не против.

Они вообще редко спорят с Майком, если тот не пытается их разлучить.  
Даже когда он входит в их теперь уже общую спальню сразу после полуночи.  
Анжелина и Брэдли уже познали первую страсть и остались очень довольны друг другом. Он не показал, что знает о том, что она не девственница, а она совершенно не удивилась, когда он доставил ей удовольствие, будто умелый и уверенный любовник.  
Они лежат и по очереди рассказывают друг другу о своей бесконечной любви, теперь уже не стесняясь подробностей и комплиментов, которые должны вызывать у людей смущение. Дверь открывается без предупреждения, и Брэдли слышит тяжёлые шаги Майка. Его природа позволяет ему узнать, кто вошёл, не оглядываясь, Анжелина бросает взгляд за его плечо.  
– Папа, – почти беззвучно произносит она.  
Брэдли закрывает глаза, не зная, что должен чувствовать. Страх?.. Смущение?.. Гнев?..  
Может быть, Майк принёс оружие и хочет его убить?.. Нет. Майк хочет другого.  
Кровать прогибается под весом его тела, а потом к обнажённой спине Брэдли прижимается широкая волосатая грудь, а к ягодицам – довольно крупный крепко стоящий член.  
– Ты теперь часть семьи, – говорит Майк.  
– Брэдли, – нежно произносит Анжелина. – Если ты не хочешь...  
– Да. И я хочу, – отвечает Брэдли Майку, не открывая глаза.  
Анжелина накрывает его член ладонью, и возбуждение мгновенно захватывает тело и сознание. Любовь окружает Брэдли, наполняет его.  
Когда Майк грубо и без предупреждения вторгается в его тело – такое слабое, такое человеческое, – он вскрикивает от боли, но всхлипывает от счастья, когда на плечо ложится крупная твёрдая рука.  
– Да, – повторяет Брэдли.  
"Я люблю вас, люблю", – твердит он про себя, продолжая жмуриться. Удовольствие и боль, принуждение и ласка – всё смешивается, сплавляется воедино и пронизывает его жалкую демоническую душу мучительным восторгом. Отдавшись во власть любимых, Брэдли почти плачет от счастья. В конце концов, когда Майк, дойдя до пика наслаждения, изливает семя в его внутренности, он даже шепчет вслух:  
– Любимые мои.  
– Мы тоже тебя любим, – нежно отвечает Анжелина. В её дыхании – страсть и возбуждение. Она хочет продолжения, но не с Брэдли, а с Майком, и Брэдли, подчиняясь её желанию, наполняет уставшее тело Майка силой и похотью.  
– Ах ты, хитрый демон, – произносит тот, гладя его по бедру. Брэдли чувствует в этой ласке благодарность и симпатию.  
Он отодвигается, чтобы Майк мог лечь на Анжелину, и смотрит, как они занимаются любовью.  
– Иди к нам, – говорит Анжелина, обхватив отца ногами и руками.  
Майк дёргается, хмурится, косясь на Брэдли, который глядит на него, словно околдованный. Он раньше и представить себе не мог, что этот грузный, гневливый смертный вызовет в его душе трепет и вожделение.  
– Я буду нежен. – Брэдли успокаивает Майка, ероша жёсткие седые волосы. Тот вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Анжелину, а она целует его.  
Тогда Брэдли поднимается над ними обоими и, смочив член слюной и окутав целебной силой, направляет его между всё ещё сжатых ягодиц Майка. Напряжённая плоть поддаётся не сразу, Майк вжимается в Анжелину, и Брэдли чувствует себя так, будто обладает ими обоими одновременно. Новая волна ослепительного счастья окатывает его душу и заставляет двигаться. Сначала осторожно и мелко, постоянно обращаясь к своей демонической силе, чтобы ни Майк, ни Анжелина не чувствовали боли, только любовь и удовольствие. Потом – резко, размашисто, вскрикивая от наслаждения и наслаждаясь криками и стонами любимых.  
Испытав самый настоящий человеческий оргазм, Брэдли без сил валится на спину Майка.  
– Слезь с меня, мальчик, – ласково усмехается тот. – Не то мы придавим Анжелину, – нежность, с которой он произносит её имя, достигает глубин души Брэдли.  
– Простите. – Он ложится рядом и почти мгновенно засыпает.  
Недостаточно крепко, чтобы вообще ничего не замечать: он знает, что Майк целуется с Анжелиной, желает ей спокойной ночи, а потом уходит, а она говорит, что счастлива и что любит их обоих. Это приносит Брэдли окончательное удовлетворение, и он погружается в глубокий спокойный сон счастливого человека.

Отказавшись от свадебного путешествия, молодожёны проводят медовый, по-настоящему сладкий, месяц дома. Анжелина с самого начала не хотела оставлять отца, Брэдли поездка интересовала только как любопытный человеческий обычай, а Майк, конечно, желал, чтобы они всегда были с ним.  
Они занимаются любовью не каждую ночь. Тела Анжелины и Майка очень хрупкие. Они часто вредят себе и друг другу, подчиняясь похоти. Брэдли тратит все силы на исцеление и обезболивание, а он слабый демон. Часто они просто спят все вместе в огромной кровати, которую Майк специально заказал для Анжелины и Брэдли. Никто не знает, что он ночует с ними. Это никого не касается.  
Газеты ещё некоторое время треплют имена Анжелины и Майка, но в конце концов находят новые объекты для своего злобного любопытства. Жизнь входит в спокойную и уютную колею. Брэдли счастлив.

Он продолжает много читать, изучая человеческие обычаи, познавая окружающий мир и примеряя его на себя, свою жизнь. Смертные осуждают множество приятных вещей – разврат, к примеру. Когда Брэдли спрашивает об этом у Анжелины, та отвечает смущённо и невразумительно. Тогда он обращается к Майку. Тот говорит охотно и долго, но ясно Брэдли усваивает только то, что большинство законов и обычаев человеческого общества создавались, когда жизнь была тяжелее, а наука – слабее. Самое главное, что запоминает Брэдли: у Анжелины и Майка не должно быть детей. Следующей же ночью он, уже хорошо изучивший анатомию женской особи рода человеческого в теории и на практике, вносит соответствующие изменения в её тело. Никакие научные исследования не обнаружат крошечной магической печати, семя Майка никогда не приживётся в теле Анжелины. Брэдли не знает, не отторгнет ли оно семя другого человеческого мужчины, но это не слишком его волнует. Демоны обычно бесплодны, и сам он не надеется оставить на Земле потомство.

Время летит незаметно. Днём Брэдли жадно поглощает информацию из книг, фильмов и аудиозаписей и, пока мэр Хейгель печётся о благе города и его населения, наслаждается невинными радостями земной жизни с Анжелиной. Он даже получает обычное человеческое образование – дистанционно, чтобы никуда не уезжать из дома и не подчиняться чужому расписанию. Его самая важная обязанность – быть рядом с любимыми.  
Разумеется, Брэдли легко мог бы получить какую-нибудь должность в городском совете, да и любое предприятие в городе с радостью приняло бы в свой штат зятя мэра, но он боится власти и ответственности и не хочет служить никому, кроме Анжелины и Майка. Когда приходится говорить о занятиях, он как можно туманнее намекает, что занимается литературоведением. Его пытается залучить к себе городское учёное сообщество, но от них легко отделаться – эти люди хотя бы знают значение слова "затворник".

Одну за другой бессчётные ночи семья проводит в удовольствиях, которые нельзя назвать целомудренными. И чем больше Брэдли узнаёт о людях, тем больше путается, размышляя о своей жизни. Он сам, Анжелина и Майк искренне и безусловно любят друг друга и никому не причиняют вреда – значит, они всё делают правильно. Отец спит с дочерью и зятем, зять – с тестем, а дочь – с отцом – и это, наверное, неправильно. Брэдли уже спрашивал об этом обоих, и больше ему поговорить не с кем. Он даже не записывает свои мысли из боязни, что записи попадут в чужие руки. Самостоятельно пытается выбросить из головы сомнения, омрачающие его счастье, но это оказывается сложнее, чем поддерживать убывающие жизненные силы Майка.  
Сохраняя его тело, Брэдли оказывается бессилен перед дряхлением разума. Хейгель оставляет пост мэра и проводит дома почти всё время, с любимой дочерью и не менее любимым зятем. Анжелина пытается уговорить отца поберечь силы, но слабеющее сознание не принимает логических доводов. Майк становится одержим похотью. Им движет бескорыстная страсть и желание доставлять удовольствие тем, кого он любит больше жизни. Теперь они расстаются только днём, совсем ненадолго, и Майк тратит все силы, полученные от Брэдли, на плотские наслаждения. Своих сил у него уже давно нет. Брэдли видит, что жизнь уходит из Майка, и не знает, что делать. Болезненная растерянность терзает его так сильно, что однажды он видит самый настоящий сон – как у настоящего человека.  
Бельфегор говорит ему:  
– Ты молодец. Подчинил этих глупых смертных. Что с того, что старик уже ничего не соображает?.. Пусть слушается тебя и делает, как ты хочешь. – Он смеётся. – Чтобы стать настоящим демоном, тебе пришлось поселиться у людишек.  
Брэдли просыпается от ужаса. Человек, наверное, покрылся бы холодным потом, но Брэдли всё-таки демон.

Однако его душа уже очеловечилась достаточно. Он понимает, что воображаемый Бельфегор прав. Он сам, не осознавая своего желания, подчинил себе Анжелину и Майка. Ослабил их души и разумы и принудил любить себя – ведь больше всего на свете желал быть любимым.  
Он понимает, что должен отпустить Майка и освободить Анжелину от своего воздействия, но когда он, умывшись, спускается к завтраку и видит их, у него обрывается сердце. Брэдли не может отказаться от них. Он сам одержим ими так же сильно, как они – им.  
"Я должен, – решает он. – Пробудить уснувший разум моего дорогого Майка. Дать светлой душе Анжелины больше свободы. Чего бы это ни стоило. Даже если потом они прогонят меня", – последняя мысль причиняет почти физическое страдание.  
Погрузившись в задумчивость, он рассеянно отвечает на вопросы Анжелины, позволяет Майку задремать за столом, а потом отводит его в спальню, не переставая думать.  
Возможно, разуму Брэдли недостаёт подлинно демонической изощрённости, но он начитан, у него хорошее воображение, и он знает о демонах больше, чем любой житель мира людей.  
Чтобы совершить задуманное, ему нужно больше сил, но получить их он может, только поглотив чью-нибудь чужую силу. Убив. Он хорошо помнит: за демонами, убивающими смертных, рано или поздно приходят охотники. Остаётся только один выход.  
За обедом Брэдли говорит расслабленной полусонной Анжелине:  
– Я понял, чем хочу заниматься.  
Она отвечает вялым вопросительным хмыканьем, в тусклом взгляде нет и намёка на интерес, но губы изгибаются в мягкой любящей улыбке.  
– Я буду охотиться на демонов. Мне понадобится оружие, – Брэдли говорит и леденеет от страха, представляя себе жестокие и опасные сражения. Он стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки, чтобы не задрожать.  
– Как скажешь, любимый, – так же вяло улыбается Анжелина. – Всё, как ты скажешь.  
Бесконечный ужас охватывает душу Брэдли, когда он осознаёт, насколько велика его власть над ней. На фоне такого кошмарного отчаяния обычный страх за целостность своей шкуры – сущая мелочь.  
– Я всё для вас сделаю, – говорит Брэдли вслух, считая, что Анжелина не обратит внимания на смысл его слов.  
– Я знаю, Брэдли, – нежно отвечает она, и взгляд у неё неожиданно ясный и понимающий. Брэдли до слёз хочется верить, что надежда есть.  
Слабый демон, он полон решимости стать сильным – чтобы дать свободу душам людей, которые сейчас любят его из-за его способностей.  
Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы они любили его по-настоящему.


End file.
